


Where Are You Christmas?

by FeliciaSueLynn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaSueLynn/pseuds/FeliciaSueLynn
Summary: As always, thoughts, comments, concerns? It's been a long time since I've written fic (almost a year, I can't believe it honestly). This is completely unedited I wanted to get it up for Christmas so please forgive any mistakes. :)





	

Kyungsoo takes a sip of his Cinnamon Dolce Latte effectively burning his tongue. He sets it back down on the table. He always does that.

He thought coming to his favorite cafe to drink his favorite Christmas drink and listen to live Christmas music would help improve his holiday spirit but so far it isn’t working. The festive lights and decor is all there. The music is amazing, the guy’s voice is super appealing, and cheerful. His drink tastes better than ever but it doesn’t feel like Christmas. 

Maybe it’s the record breaking 60 degree weather in the middle of December, but he thinks maybe, just maybe, it’s the fact that his family isn’t feeling festive in general. Everyone has kind of broken off to do their own things completely leaving behind the traditions from his childhood for new, less family oriented traditions. It makes his Christmas lonely. He finds himself wishing it was just over. 

That’s not like him. Normally he loves Christmas. Giving gifts. Spending time with friends and family. Bundling up in the cold. But suddenly all those things seemed to be ripped away from him along with his festive mood. His family decided not to do gifts this year since most are traveling or struggling. His friends and family all have plans. Even the weather has decided not to cooperate.

The singer’s voice fills the small, mostly empty cafe with an amazing acoustic rendition of I’ll be Home for Christmas. Kyungsoo wishes he could appreciate it more.

“I’ll be home for Christmas, but what if Christmas isn’t home for me,” he mutters outloud focusing his attention out the window. He watches the people on the sidewalk laughing and walking with bags of Christmas gifts in their hands. 

“I’m going to take a 15 minute break and then I’ll be back with more Christmas tunes,” The singer’s deep voice resounds through the cafe. The few people inside, including Kyungsoo, clap. Even without his holiday spirit, Kyungsoo can tell that the singer is good. He’s cheerful and sounds great with just the guitar and basic melodies.

Kyungsoo is ripped from his thoughts again with a tap on the shoulder.

“May I sit with you?”

It’s the singer and up close Kyungsoo can see how cute he is. Also tall. Kyungsoo looks up at him and quirks his head to the side in a silent question. There are so many open tables, why sit here?

He rises to the unsaid words, “No one should sit alone on Christmas Eve.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything just gestures to the chair across from him palm up while he takes a sip of his finally cooled latte.

“Awesome! I’m Chanyeol. What do you think of my set?”

“It’s great. I really like your voice,” Kyungsoo says staring down at his coffee, holding it with both hands. Chanyeol leans over the table and forces his face into Kyungsoo’s field of vision.

“Don’t sound so excited,” he teases but the smile on his face tells Kyungsoo not to take it personally. Kyungsoo shrugs.

“Sorry, I won’t be very entertaining.”

He wants to take the words back as soon as he’s said them. This is the most human interaction he’s had in days. Now a cute boy is voluntarily talking to him. He needs to get off the pity party and quick. But it’s difficult in his mood. Without Christmas, this time of year feels dull and lonely.

Kyungsoo jerks back as Chanyeol’s hands suddenly approaches his face. Kyungsoo thinks maybe letting the cute singer sit with him may have been a bad idea. He doesn’t seem quite balanced. But he guesses the same could be said for him.

Quicker than he can react, Chanyeol reaches across the table and pinches both of Kyungsoo’s chubby cheeks and pulls. 

“Yah!” Kyungsoo exclaims grabbing at Chanyeol’s hands. Chanyeol easily let’s go of Kyungsoo’s face but leaves his hands in Kyungsoo’s. The other’s hands are big, masculine unlike his own somewhat dainty hands and calloused from playing guitar. Kyungsoo quickly drops Chanyeol’s hands, flushing with realization that he was holding them a bit longer than he should have been.

He looks out the window again and takes a another sip of his latte to hide his sudden awkwardness. 

“Listen, I have to finish up my set but I’m done in half an hour, would you like to maybe get dinner,” Chanyeol asks and grins. Kyungsoo feels the first genuine smile grace his lips in a long time. Chanyeol’s own smile is so infectious that it was hard to resist anyway.

“Sure,” Kyungsoo replies glancing up shyly at Chanyeol before looking back down at his drink.

Chanyeol picks up Kyungsoo’s hand off the table grabbing Kyungsoo’s eyes again from the suddenness. Chanyeol smiles and winks before placing a kiss on the back of Kyungsoo’s hand that shoots tingles up Kyungsoo’s arm and places a warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach.

“I’ll see you in a bit. Your heart-shaped smile is adorable.”

Kyungsoo flushes and nods unable to say anything. Chanyeol gets back up on the small stage sharing one last knowing look with Kyungsoo before strumming his guitar to start the next song. Maybe Christmas shouldn’t be at home anymore anyway? It definitely won’t be as lonely as he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thoughts, comments, concerns? It's been a long time since I've written fic (almost a year, I can't believe it honestly). This is completely unedited I wanted to get it up for Christmas so please forgive any mistakes. :)


End file.
